Crew
This is a partial list of the show's crew, mainly artists. The list is divided into credited and uncredited persons. Persons are categorized by their earliest appearance on the latest credit sequence, and they are listed only once. Persons who are no longer listed on the credit sequence are still listed here. Credited Voice performers : Tara Strong ::Voices Twilight Sparkle :*Strong's official web page :*Strong's Twitter page :*Strong's YouTube channel ("user") :*Strong's YouTube channel ("channel") :*Strong's Instagram photostream :*Strong's Google+ page :Ashleigh Ball ::Voices Rainbow Dash and Applejack, lead singer of the band Hey Ocean. :*Hey Ocean Twitter page :Andrea Libman ::Voices Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy :*Libman's Twitter page :*Libman's Facebook page :*Libman's reddit account :*Libman's Instagram photostream :Tabitha St. Germain ::Voices Rarity, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Rarity's mother, Mrs. Cake, Granny Smith, and Derpy :*St. Germain's official web page :Cathy Weseluck ::Voices Spike and Mayor Mare (uncredited for the latter in seasons one and two) :*Weseluck's official web page :*Weseluck's Twitter page :Nicole Oliver ::Voices Princess Celestia and Cheerilee (uncredited for the latter) :*Oliver's official web page :*Oliver's Twitter page :Michelle Creber ::Voices Apple Bloom :*Creber's official web page :*Creber's YouTube channel :*Creber's Twitter page :*Creber's Facebook page :Madeleine Peters (credited as Madeliene Peters in season three) ::Voices Scootaloo :*Peters's Twitter page :Claire Corlett ::Voices Sweetie Belle :*Corlett's YouTube channel :*Corlett's Instagram photostream :Kathleen Barr ::Voices Trixie, "Hoops" and Queen Chrysalis (uncredited for the latter two) Singers :Shannon Chan-Kent ::Voices Pinkie Pie :*Chan-Kent's Twitter page :*Official Facebook page :Rebecca Shoichet ::Voices Twilight Sparkle : Michelle Creber ::Voices Sweetie Belle :Kazumi Evans ::Voices Rarity :*Kazumi Evans on Twitter :*Official website Artists and other crew Executive Producer :Lauren Faust :*Faust's DeviantArt Page :*Faust's Twitter Page Producer :Sarah Wall ::Wall was previously the producer of Martha Speaks. Story Editor :Rob Renzetti ::Renzetti is the creator of My Life as a Teenage Robot, and previously worked as director for Dexter's Laboratory and Family Guy. Also a story editor on the new Disney Channel cartoon, Gravity Falls. Supervising Director : Jayson Thiessen ::After working as director on season one, Thiessen assumed the role of showrunner for season two, which was previously filled by Faust. His previous positions include assistant director and co-director on Pucca. :*Thiessen's DeviantArt page :*Thiessen's website currently down as of 3/27/2012 :*Thiessen's Twitter page :*Thiessen's reddit account :*Thiessen's YouTube channel :*Thiessen's Flickr photostream :*Equestria Daily interview, September Co-Directors : James Wootton ::James "Wootie" Wootton is responsible for many of the Flash customizations used in the show's animation process. :*Wootton's Facebook page :*Wootton's Twitter feed : Ridd Sorensen :*Sorensen's deviantArt page :*Sorensen's Twitter feed :*Sorensen's blog Music :William Anderson :*Anderson's Official site :*Anderson's deviantART page :*Anderson's Blogger profile :*Anderson's SoundCloud profile :*Anderson's YouTube channel Main Title Theme and Songs : Daniel Ingram :*Ingram's business website :*Ingram's Facebook page :*Ingram's Twitter page :*Ingram's SoundCloud page :*Ingram's YouTube channel :*Ingram's Vimeo page Storyboard Artists : Sabrina Alberghetti ::Alberghetti will be creating covers for the Mico-Series of the MLP comic book series. Her previous positions include storyboard artist on Ed, Edd n Eddy, Pound Puppies, Kid Vs. Kat, Martha Speaks, as well as comic art for various Disney projects including Darkwing Duck. :*Alberghetti's blog :*Alberghetti's deviantArt page :*Alberghetti's Twitter :*Alberghetti's YouTube channel :*September 2nd 2011 online Q&A :Andy Bartlett :*Bartlett's blog :Francisco Avalos :Alex Basio :Sherann Johnson :*Johnson's blog :Lih Liau :Jim Miller ::Jim Miller also worked on Ed Edd n Eddy. :*Miller's blog :*Miller's Twitter :*Miller's Instagram photostream :Raven Molisee :*Molisee's blog :*Molisee's deviantArt page :*Molisee's Twitter account :Kenny Park : Tom Sales :*Sales's deviantArt page :Jocelan Thiessen :*Thiessen's blog :*Thiessen's Twitter account :Sam To :Scott Underwood :*Underwood's blog :Nicole Wang :Mike West :*West's blog Storyboard Revisionists :Marshall Fels Elliott :*Fels Elliott's blog :*Fels Elliott's portfolio :David Wiehe :Nabie-Ah Yousuf Character Designers :Robin Mitchell :Mike Gilbert :Nicole Gauss :*Nicole's deviantART :Kora Kosicka :*Kora's Portfolio :*Kora's deviantArt :*Kora's Tumblr blog :*Kora's Blogspot blog :Rebecca Dart :*Rebecca's Twitter :*Rebecca's Tumblr :*Rebecca's Flickr photostream :*Equestria Daily interview Prop Designer :Ted Wilson :*Ted Wilson's DeviantArt Location Designers :Phil Caesar : : Dave Dunnet :*Dunnet's blog :*Dunnet at imdb Development Artists :Martin Ansolabehere :Paul Rudish Color Artists :Kellie deVries :Alexandra Jones Cleanup Artists :Jared Bennett :John Beveridge :Chris Mizzoni :Kent Reimer :Jacqueline Robinson :Garnet Syberg-Olsen :*Garnet's blog VFX Designer :Gregory Roth Offline Editors :Aaron Saunders :Ryan Vaugh Online Editor :Tom Harris Educational Consultant :Jordan Brown Layout Supervisors :Brad Gibson :Joel Dickie :Michael Vatcher Key Layout Artists :Brent Bouchard :*Brent's blog :Jason Campbell :Sean Covernton :*Sean's blog :Matthew Herring :Jason Horychun :Christopher Leinonen :*Chris's blog :Randy Santa Ana :*Randy's blog :Dana Smith :Mike Tisserand :*Tisserand's blog :Andy Tougas :Carlyle Wilson Layout Artists :Tim Bennett :Lee Beer :William Bradford :Johnny Castuciano :*Castuciano's blog :Kuan-Fu Chen :Daniel Dinnendahl :Andrew Hogan :Chad Jones :Norm Kritsch :Dennis Levesque :*Levesque's blog :Karen Poon :Jen Regan :James Richards :Kat Stenson :*Stenson's DeviantArt page :*Stenson's Twitter feed :Wataro Uno :Allen Wu Animation Directors :Denny Lu :Ishi Rudell :Thom McKenna :Tim Stuby :*Tim Stuby's Twitter :*Tim Stuby's YouTube channel Animation Revisionists :Paul Johnson :Sebastian Lee : Aidan McAteer :*McAteer's site :Edwin Poon :*Poon's site AFX Artists :Ben Galewitz :*Ben's site :Jason Ross Belyea Studio B Animators :Sarah Jargstorf :*Sarah's site :Marco Li :Sebastian Lee :Graeme MacDonald :Stephanie Mahoney :*Mahoney's blog :*Mahoney's deviantArt page :*Mahoney's Twitter feed :*Mahoney's Flickr photostream : Erica Pitt :*Pitt's blog :*Pitt's YouTube channel :Richard Rose :Holly Giesbrecht (formerly Holly Suarez) :*Giesbrecht's deviantArt page :*Giesbrecht's Twitter feed :*Giesbrecht's Flickr photostream :*Giesbrecht's Instagram photostream :*Giesbrecht's tadaa photostream :*Posts under princesschuchi on the MLP Arena forums. :Steve Wedel :Jayron Zolfaghari Production Manager :Angela Belyea Design Coordinator :Kimberly Small Storyboard Coordinator :Lesley Crawford Char & BG Builds Coordinator :Jason Ross Belyea Layout Coordinator :Alicia Camarta Animation Coordinator :Chris Bevacqua Post Production Coordinator :Kimberly Small Production Accountant :Marjorie Artamia Recording Engineer :Jason Fredrickson Sound Editors :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault :Jason Fredrickson :Adam McGhie :Roger Monk, CAS Re-Recording Mixers :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault Foley Artists :Ian Mackie :Don Harrison Foley Recordist :Rick Senechal Animation Director :Lean Lagonera Layout Supervisor :Chito Bernardo Background Supervisor :Hubert Vitug Production Management :Gemma Santos :Irene Breis :Issabelita Itum Technical Staff :Alvin Sunga Top Draw Animators :Jeannie Abille :Marko Alauig :Patrick Aguelles :Jeffrey Bolalin :Eric Buyser :*Buyser's YouTube channel :Noriel Castillo :Crispin Castro :Veronica Dela Cruz :Zarah Fransisco :Wesley Go :Arnel Padios :Arnel Nollora :Ed Rosario :Clenth Sanchez :John Irving Prudenciano :*Prudenciano's deviantArt page :Jann Elmer Tinio Top Draw Animators :Aries Anonical :Christian Albino :John Breneis :Karen Dacallo :Ong Rey Firmalo :Gerry Guinto :Siegfred Liongson :Larry Lopez :Bryan Pabuhat :Peter Sison :Stanley Sison :Jenny Sy :Ryann Sy :Jeff Tenfilo :Romeo Timbang :Orville Vencer :John Martin Wong :*Wong's DeviantArt page Production Legal :Sarah Tarry Production Finance :John Pyper Digital Production Management :Mark Rocchio Technical Support :Danyul Carmichael :Mark Lin :Zorion Terrell Production Management :Mary Beth Bambridge :Kathryn Page Production Legal :Kevin Healy :Michael Jaffa :Deborah Uluer :Brenda Cullen Technical Operations :Bradford Keatts Production Accounting :Shalonda Ware :Jason Zhang Development & Creative Supervision :Linda M. Steiner :Brian Lenard Production Executives :Robert Fewkes :Sophia Hussain Executive Producer :Stephen Davis Writers : Charlotte Fullerton ::Previously writing credits include The Super Hero Squad Show, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Kim Possible. ::FiM writing credits: Look Before You Sleep, Suited For Success, A Bird in the Hoof, May the Best Pet Win! and Baby Cakes. Credited for story for Putting Your Hoof Down. :*Twitter account :*Facebook fan page : Amy Keating Rogers ::Previously writing credits include The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Fairly Oddparents, and Johnny Bravo, ::FiM writing credits: The Ticket Master, Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, A Dog and Pony Show, The Best Night Ever, The Cutie Pox, The Last Roundup, A Friend in Deed and MMMystery on the Friendship Express. :*Amy Keating Rogers' official web page :*Amy Keating Rogers' YouTube channel :*Amy Keating Rogers' Twitter profile : M.A. Larson, aka Mitch Larson ::Previous writing credits include My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, and Sym-Bionic Titan. Larson's agent was "worried and embarrassed" about using Larson's real name on My Little Pony. ::FiM writing credits: Swarm of the Century, Sonic Rainboom, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Return of Harmony Part 1, The Return of Harmony Part 2, Luna Eclipsed, Secret of My Excess, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, It's About Time, Ponyville Confidential, Magic Duel and Magical Mystery Cure. :*Larson's Twitter profile : Meghan McCarthy ::Previous positions include head writer for Class of 3000 and writer for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. ::FiM writing credits: Dragonshy, Call of the Cutie, Green Isn't Your Color, Party of One, Lesson Zero, Sweet and Elite, Hearts and Hooves Day, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and The Crystal Empire - Part 2. :*Meghan McCarthy's Twitter profile : Cindy Morrow ::Previous writing credits include The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Chowder. ::FiM writing credits: Griffon the Brush Off, Winter Wrap Up, The Show Stoppers, Owl's Well That Ends Well, Sisterhooves Social, Family Appreciation Day, Read It and Weep, Hurricane Fluttershy, One Bad Apple, and Apple Family Reunion. :*Cindy Morrow's Twitter profile : Dave Polsky ::Previous writing credits include Scary Movie 2, The Keenan Ivory Wayans Show, Cedric the Entertainer Presents, Frank TV, The Buzz on Maggie, South Park, and The Cramp Twins. ::FiM writing credits: Feeling Pinkie Keen, Over a Barrel, Too Many Pinkie Pies and Keep Calm and Flutter On. Credited for story for Spike at Your Service. :*Dave Polsky's Twitter profile : Chris Savino ::Previous positions include producer on Dexter's Laboratory and various positions in The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Johnny Test, Rocko's Modern Life, Ren and Stimpy, and Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. ::FiM writing credits: Boast Busters and Stare Master. :*Chris Savino's blog :*Chris Savino's Twitter profile :*Chris Savino's YouTube channel :*Chris Savino's LinkedIn profile : Merriwether Williams ::Previous writing credits include Free for All, SpongeBob SquarePants, Camp Lazlo, and Adventure Time. ::FiM writing credits: The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, Putting Your Hoof Down, Dragon Quest, Wonderbolts Academy and Spike at Your Service. : Corey Powell ::Previous writing credits include ToddWorld, The Land Before Time, Sid the Science Kid, Ni Hao Kai-lan, and Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train. She also served as executive producer on both The Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids and The New Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids from 1997 to 1999. ::FiM writing credits: Sleepless in Ponyville and Just For Sidekicks. :*Corey Powell's Twitter profile Uncredited :Lynne Naylor ::Character design: Princess CelestiaLauren Faust season one retrospective, Equestria Daily. 2011 :*Naylor's official web page :Also worked on 80's Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and Samurai Jack :Peter New ::Voices Big McIntosh, Jet Set, and Rarity's father, among other characters. :*New's official web page :*New's Facebook page :*New's Twitter account :Trevor Devall ::Voice: Hoity Toity, Fancypants, Iron Will, , and the Pegasus/Cloudsdale film announcer. :*Devall's Twitter account :John de Lancie ::Voice: Discord :*de Lancie's official web page :*de Lancie's Twitter account :Jillinda Palmer ::Music editor, episodes 1-14 :Marc Perlman ::Music editor, episodes 15-52 :Kristopher Gee ::Background music orchestration, additional musichttp://www.kgfilmmusik.com/Credits.htm :*Gee's official site :Steffan Andrews ::Songs orchestration :*Andrews's official site :*Social media: Facebook, Twitter :*Music: OCRemix, Soundcloud, YouTube, deviantART :*Andrews's IMDb page :David Corman ::Guitars and drums: all songs :Paul Shatto (songs mixer) :*Shatto's official site :*Shatto's Facebook page :*Shatto's IMDb page References Category:Cast and Crew Category:Lists